parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Womble Detective Part 3 - Enter Orinoco (Basil)
(Down below, Emily and Paddington have arrived at Baker Street. Paddington knocks, and a housekeeper, opens the door, her arms full of books, blankets and pillows, as well as a teacup and medieval mace. She is a kind, elderly Womble with tan skin, white fur, gray head wool and ears (with pink ear innards), a furry, dark blue collar, a pointed snout, a black nose, and blue eyes, wearing a pink hat, two red bead necklaces, and a yellow tweed apron. Her name is Madame Cholet. Paddington removes his hat courteously.) *Paddington/Dawson: Good evening, madam. Is this the residence of Orinoco the Womble of Baker Street? *Madame Cholet/Mrs. Judson: I'm afraid it is. He's not here at the moment, but you're welcome to come in and wait. *Paddington/Dawson: Oh, I-I don't want to impose. It's just...the girl. (He gestures towards his side, but Emily isn't there. Paddington and Madame Cholet look inside, where Emily is already seated on an armchair by the fireplace, examining a magnifying glass with interest.) (Madame Cholet thrusts her load into Paddington's arms and rushes to her side.) *Madame Cholet/Mrs. Judson: (concerned) Oh my! You poor dear! You must be chilled to the bone! (She takes off Emily's hat and wrings it dry. Then she removes the girl's scarf.) *Madame Cholet/Mrs. Judson: (chuckling) Oh, but I know just the thing. Let me fetch you a pot of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets. (She rushes to the kitchen and shuts the door.) (Emily looks around the room, fascinated by what she sees. A small propeller is operating a bellow, and attached to that are several cigarettes and a pipe, all of which are puffing.) (On another table, four different pairs of shoes are being turned in a circular motion, first being brushed with black paint, and then setting a print on a stack of paper. Paddington is distracted by a voice coming from the front door.) *Unknown Voice: (triumphantly) Ah-ha! The villain's slipped this time! I shall have him! (The door bursts open to reveal a brown cat with a peach muzzle and underbelly, whiskers, a pink nose, and green eyes, wearing a monocle over his eye, a white shirt, a red cape, and a matching top hat. His name is Cat R. Waul. He smiles triumphantly with a gun in his hand as lightning strikes. Paddington is petrified as Dick bursts inside, rushing towards one of the many tables.) *Cat R. Waul/Disguised Criminal: Out of my way! Out of my way! *Paddington/Dawson: I say, who - (His question is cut short as Cat R. Waul's hat is thrown directly on his own head. He takes it off and addresses him once more.) *Paddington/Dawson: Who are you? *Cat R. Waul/Disguised Criminal: (speaking more normally) What? (He pauses and turns to Brock.) Oh! (He reaches up and pulls off what turns out to be a mask to reveal a Womble with tan skin, white fur, a pointed snout, and a black nose. He is known as the one and only Orinoco the Womble.) *Orinoco/Basil: (formally) Orinoco the Womble of Baker Street, my good fellow. (Orinoco smiles at Paddington's confused stare. He pulls at a tab on his coat, which lets air escape to reveal his stout form, surprising Paddington even more. Emily, on the other hand, is relieved to see him and approaches eagerly.) *Emily/Olivia: Mr. Orinoco! I need your help, and I- (Orinoco is clearly not listening to her as he changes from his Cat R. Waul costume to a red bathrobe and matching bedroom slippers. He tosses a dart over his shoulder, scoring a direct bullseye on the dartboard.) *Orinoco/Basil: All in good time. *Emily/Olivia: (more desperately) But-but you don't understand. I'm in terrible trouble. *Orinoco/Basil: (ignoring Emily) If you'll excuse me. (Orinoco walks by, and Emily sighs.) *Paddington/Dawson: (impatiently) Here, now, now. Now see here! (He shakes a finger at Orinoco, who once more rushes right by the two of them. Paddington pauses momentarily, but soon regains his wind.) *Paddington/Dawson: This young lady is in need of assistance. I think you ought... *Orinoco/Basil: (interrupting him by handing him the gun) Will you hold this, please, doctor? *Paddington/Dawson: (accepting disgracefully) Of course. (But with his eyes closed, he doesn't realize at first what he's holding and points the gun at his head. He opens his eyes, and then nervously holds it out at arms length until Orinoco retrieves it.) *Paddington/Dawson: (puzzled) Ah, wait just a moment. How did you know I was a doctor? *Orinoco/Basil: (picks up a single bullet and places it in the gun, all the meanwhile answering Paddington without interruption.) A surgeon, to be exact. Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan. Am I right? *Paddington/Dawson: Why...(chuckles) Oh, yes. Major Brock. But how could you possibly- *Orinoco/Basil: Quite simple, really. (He holds up Paddington's arm to reveal a stitch mark on his coat.) *Orinoco/Basil: You've sewn your torn clothes together with the Lambert stitch, which of course, only a surgeon uses. (He continues speaking as he gathers several pillows.) *Orinoco/Basil: And the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by its (whispering to Emily) peculiar pungency (Emily is bewildered.) found only in the Afghan provinces. (One by one, Orinoco tosses the three pillows at Paddington, who holds them against his body, his face mostly covered with one pillow in his face.) *Paddington/Dawson: (with the pillow in his face) Amazing! *Orinoco/Basil: (smilingly) Actually it's...elementary, my dear Paddington. (Orinoco spins the revolver and aims it at the pillows. Paddington looks around in terror, spits the pillow out, and throws it and the rest of the pillows onto an armchair. As Orinoco calmly readjusts his aim, Paddington jumps behind the opposite chair, seizing Emily's arm and bringing her behind it. The gun fires, and pillow feathers fly as they cautiously peek out. Orinoco blows smoke from the revolver.) (Madame Cholet rushes out from the kitchen at the stentorian report.) *Madame Cholet/Mrs. Judson: (panicking) What in heaven's name? (Soon, she discovers her pillows are nothing but feathers.) (distraught) Oh! Oh! My... (She spits out several feathers.) MY GOOD PILLOWS! (She glares angrily in Orinoco's direction. He is kneeling in the chair, tossing the feathers aside.) *Madame Cholet/Mrs. Judson: (from o.c.) MR. ORINOCO! (He pops his head above the chair as she spits out more feathers.) *Madame Cholet/Mrs. Judson: How many times have I told you not to... *Orinoco/Basil: (flapping his hands in the air as if he is flying) There, there, Madame Cholet, it's quite all right. (He smells cheese crumpets from the kitchen.) Ah...(sniffs) Mmm! I believe I smell some of those delightful cheese crumpets of yours. (He gently pushes Madame Cholet back to the kitchen.) Why don't you fetch our guests some? *Madame Cholet/Mrs. Judson: But, ah, but, but... (Orinoco shuts the door, silencing her.) *Orinoco/Basil: Now... (He gets on his hands and knees and searches on the floor.) *Orinoco/Basil: I know that bullet's here somewhere. (Emily has found it and is holding it up for him. He takes it.) *Orinoco/Basil: (grudgingly, like Sylvester) Thank you, Miss... *Emily/Olivia: Bulgaria. Emily Bulgaria. *Orinoco/Basil: (distracted) Whatever. *Emily/Olivia: Yes, but you don't understand-- *Orinoco/Basil: Shhh! (Orinoco opens a small box and pulls out another bullet. Taking the one he just fired, he puts them under a microscope and compares their markings.) (The first reading matches...) *Orinoco/Basil: Yeah... (...so does the second one.) *Orinoco/Basil: Yes! (However, from the third direction, the markings go off in separate directions.) *Orinoco/Basil: (yells) NOOOOOOOOOO! Drat! (depressed) Another dead end. (Dejected, Orinoco tosses the extra bullet aside and slowly walks over to his chair.) *Orinoco/Basil: He was within my grasp. (He flops into his chair and slowly reaches for the violin sitting beside him.) Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes